


You have one message

by Doralice



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da un prompt suggerito da <a href="http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=182029">ChibiMuff</a>: Q soffre d'insonnia e 007 ogni mattina ha un nuovo messaggio vocale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have one message

_Beep._

– Cosa fa la gente normale quando non riesce a prendere sonno? E per carità, risparmiami il contare le pecore. Non ho sette anni. E comunque sarebbe ridicolo anche a sette anni. Quale dovrebbe essere, di grazia, il nesso tra contare pecore e prendere sonno? Ha qualche logica? No. Allora, parliamo da adulti. Deve pur esistere un _modo_. Per Dio, mandiamo l'uomo sulla Luna e facciamo trapianti di cuore e ancora non sappiamo come combattere l'insonnia? Oddio non posso credere di aver detto una tale banalità... _–_

  


_Beep._

– Sì, James, i barbiturici hanno più logica delle pecore, ma come ben sai io non ho alcun desiderio di arrivare a quarant'anni nelle tue condizioni. Con tutto il rispetto, eh. Dunque escludiamo fallaci metodi tradizionali e deleterie cure a base di farmaci e concentriamoci sulle alternative, vuoi? Domani mi aspetto qualcosa di meglio. _–_

  


_Beep._

– Unire l'utile al dilettevole, dice lui. Risolverà il problema, dice lui. Sappi, James, che dopo aver apportato le migliorie da te richieste al tuo equipaggiamento da deserto e aver riordinato l'intero database del MI6, mi restano ancora approssimativamente quattro ore prima che la sveglia suoni. I tuoi consigli non stanno sortendo gli effetti desiderati, se non fosse chiaro. _–_

  


_Beep._

– Per la gioia dei miei vicini di casa, ho ripreso a suonare il piano. Darò la colpa a te, nel caso arrivino lamentele, e ti girerò gli esposti del consiglio condominiale. La signora Ferguson non vede l'ora di scagliare la sua dentiera addosso a qualcuno. _–_

  


_Beep._

– Ho riprogrammato il rover della NASA. Tre volte. Gli ho fatto scrivere sulla superficie di Marte un messaggio binario che dice in klingon “scemo chi legge”. A Houston si stanno divertendo un mondo. No, io non mi sto divertendo affatto. È invero piuttosto noioso. _–_

  


_Beep._

– Oh, James, non ricordavo le gioie della giardinaggio alle tre del mattino! _–_

  


_Beep._

– Davvero credi che il peggio possa essere restare bloccato in ascensore mentre ti scappa la pipì, James? Mi sottovaluti. Ma che ti serva da lezione: quando anche tu sarai in debito di sonno di una settimana, allora avrai il permesso di fare battute in merito alle mie occhiaie. Fino a quel momento, ti pregherei di astenerti. O se non altro, aspettati le mie ripicche senza fare tante storie. –

  


_Beep._

– Per quale motivo dovrei risponderti sul lavoro se posso cogliere l'opportunità di risponderti durante la notte, occupando ben cinque minuti della mia insonnia? _–_

  


_Beep._

– La tua inaspettata visita è stata... inaspettata. La prossima volta per lo meno fammi un colpo di telefono. Sono piuttosto geloso dei miei spazi e delle mie cose. Hai spostato tutto, James, e tu sai quanto questo mi irriti. _–_

  


_Beep._

– Io ancora non capisco le ragioni di tante storie, ma mi scuserò di nuovo se questo servirà a placare l'orso. _Scusa_ , James. Ma insomma, se lo fai tu perché non posso farlo anch'io? Era solo una visita di cortesia per ricambiare la tua. Non è così che fa la gente? E poi come potevo immaginare che fossi in dolce compagnia? _–_

  


_Beep._

– _Oh, santo cielo!_ James non posso credere che tu sia ancora offeso per quella cazzata! D'accordo, non lo farò mai più. Non riprogrammerò più il tuo stereo affinché faccia partire Justin Bieber appena rientri a casa. Lo prometto. _–_

  


_Beep._

– Però avresti dovuto vedere la tua espressione. _Impagabile_. Ogni tanto mi riguardo i frame del filmato. C'era proprio bisogno di sparare allo stereo, comunque?  _–_

  


_Beep._

– Credevo che lo sapessi che avevo crackato la webcam del tuo pc. Comunque no, James, non sono un voyeur. Sono un sociopatico con una lieve tendenza all'Asperger, non ho bisogno che mi si attribuisca altro, grazie. _–_

  


_Beep._

– A scanso di equivoci, non ti ho rivelato un bel niente. Rilassati. Quelle informazioni sono di pubblico dominio sul mio profilo Facebook. Questo non significa che la tua ultima visita non mi abbia fatto piacere, naturalmente. E se non altro stavolta hai bussato _prima_ di entrare. –

  


_Beep._

– Facebook è un social network, James. Non capisco se mi stai prendendo per il culo o se davvero abbiamo un tale il gap generazionale, ma propendo per la seconda ipotesi. Il che è francamente preoccupante. –

  


_Beep._

– Fino a due giorni fa nemmeno sapevi della sua esistenza e adesso sei offeso perché non ho ancora accettato la tua richiesta d'amicizia? Ma sopratutto, per una notte che finalmente riesco a prendere sonno, tu mi svegli alle 4 per dirmi _questo_?! _–_

  


_Beep._

– No, James, non gareggerò assieme a te a Ruzzle. Cerca di capire: sarebbe imbarazzante per te. E comunque questa faccenda di Facebook ti sta sfuggendo di mano. Non voglio immaginare cosa potrebbe accadere se dovessi scoprire Tumblr. –

  


_Beep._

– Dimmi che shaken_not_stirred.tumblr.com _non è_ quello che penso che sia...Sei una vera sorpresa, agente double-oh-seven. Prega che M non scovi questo tuo piccolo, torbido mondo. _–_

  


_Beep._

– È piuttosto interessante questa tua propensione ai ragazzi magri, pallidi e bruni. Inizio a riconoscere un pattern. _–_

  


_Beep._

– Oh, _James_. La password. Seriamente? Ho assistito in diretta auricolare alle tue performance e ti imbarazzi per qualche immagine NSFW? Sei così naïve... _–_

  


_Beep._

– Giuro che non ti chiamerò più naïve e non farò più commenti sul tuo tumblr. Sappi però che grazie a te ho trovato un modo eccellente per combattere l'insonnia. E non sto parlando dei video di gattini che ogni tanto reblogghi dai tumbler hipster. Avevo dimenticato i benefici dell'autoerotismo. _–_

  


_Beep._

– James, è un po' che non aggiorni il blog ed è un po' che a me è tornata l'insonnia. Fai due più due. _–_

  


_Beep._

– Se fare due più due per te equivale a questo, ti chiederò di farlo più spesso. Sia baciare piuttosto bene, James Bond. _–_

  


_Beep._

– Sì, sono scappato prima che ti svegliassi. E sì, l'ho fatto perché non riesco a dirti niente senza passare per la tua segreteria telefonica, questo ormai l'avrai ampiamente capito. James, dall'alto della mia incompetenza sentimentale posso ragionevolmente affermare che un uomo che riesce a sopportare i miei messaggi e le mie incursioni notturne, che non si vendica quando lo blocco in ascensore per ripicca e gli setto lo stereo su Justin Bieber, che dimostra preoccupazione per la mia salute fisica e che non ha il terrore del mio stato mentale, che non si fa scrupoli a sbattermi come un animale e che dopo mi porta il the a letto... uh... ecco, un uomo così io reputo che sia sostanzialmente adeguato a ricevere la mia attenzione affettiva. E dunque sarei assai interessato a discutere con te l'idea di... ah... stabilire un rapporto di tipo romantico, il quale, visti gli eventi appena intercorsi, si può agevolmente ipotizzare che sarebbe soddisfacente per entrambi. _–_

  


_Beep._

– Non ascoltare l'ultimo messaggio che ti ho lasciato. Cioè, il penultimo, quello prima di questo, quello... sì. Non... ascoltarlo. Per carità, cancellalo e basta e ci... ne parliamo al lavoro, eh? Lunedì. Ne parliamo lunedì. _–_

  


_Beep._

– Stai dormendo ed è il motivo per cui sto sussurrando. Potevi anche evitare di sfondare la porta, sai? E di strapparmi i boxer: erano i miei preferiti. James, non trovo più _i miei occhiali_. Sei il solito esagerato. Me la pagherai. La porta intendo. Per il resto posso anche perdonarti. Ma solo se rifai quella cosa con... James? _–_

– Quale cosa, love? _–_

_Clack_

– James... ah-aspetta... _–_

_Frush. Thud._

– _Questa_ cosa? –

– Oh... Dio... _–_

  


_Beep._

– Spero solo che tu non stia conservando nessuno di questi messaggi, come purtroppo immagino. Ma se l'hai fatto, sappi che li scoverò tutti e li cancellerò dalla faccia della Terra. E dopo ti ucciderò. _–_

  


_Beep._

– Sei la migliore cura contro l'insonnia mai creata e ti ho scoperto io. Ma non credo che ti brevetterò. Sono geloso delle mie invenzioni. _–_


End file.
